


Handkerchief

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: A small act of affection can go a long way..
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> Time to bury those..unwanted fics.. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Yeojin, there’s some jam on your face. Here..” A longer arm from the other side of the table reached out to the frog’s face and wiped the stain off her face. The subtle action managed to catch the younger girl off-guard as she took a while to thank her older friend. 

“Yerim, thanks for that..” The kindergarten girl blushed a little on the inside while her face remained stoic for the rest of their mealtime together. 

“You’re always welcome!” The cherry-like bat chirped back. 

\---

“Yeojin ah.. Wait!” The girl shouted to get her middle-school classmate’s attention when she was getting ready to leave the canteen. 

“Yes?” 

It didn’t take long for the girl to realize that Choerry had already held a handkerchief in her hand and was wiping some crumbs off the corner of her lips. 

“Ahh..” Yeojin stood frozen before the mechanical wheels in her brain started turning once more. 

“You’re always being so clumsy..” The girl laughed before checking whether there was still some food around her lips. After a long 2 seconds, the shorter girl was given a pat on the back, signaling there was nothing else to be taken care of. 

\---

“You know about the latest deals pushed out by St*rbucks? The Buy-1-Get-1 Free Deal? Let’s have that.” Yeojin nudged her childhood friend by the side and was returned by a warm smile. 

“Sure, anything you want, buddy.” 

The two girls then headed for the shop just around the university campus after their night classes. 

As expected, people were crowding in that small coffee shop with long queues for the deal. Yoejin and Choerry were no exception. Spotting a table of empty seats in the corner of the shop, Yeojin told the other girl to stay in line, while she tries to get the seats from others. The girl agreed. 

With her lightning bolt speed, the girl ( literally ) jumped over the belongings of others and got to the empty seats before another couple claimed it before her eyes. 

“Whoo..” The girl then turned her head towards her friend, who seemingly gave her a smile to compliment her for her quick actions. Yeojin can’t help but smile back. Doing so seemed to have triggered a switch from the other party as redness could be seen coming off from the side of the bat’s cheeks.

After around 15 minutes, it was Choerry’s turn to order. She pointed out to the menu and when it comes to the naming part, she froze. 

“Should I put Yeojin’s name? Or mine..? How about ..?” Her face turned full steam as the last idea got to her. Luckily for her, the froggo made her appearance and casually told the cashier to just write..

(( Yeorry ))

“Eh..?” Choerry quickly turned to the girl but she was already on her way back to the seats. Blushing profusely, it didn’t help when the cashier smiled at the girl. 

“Aww..that’s cute. She’s your girlfriend, I suppose?” The person then gave a hearty laugh before placing the cups by the side, before tending to the customers behind her. 

It was a while when the girl got the drinks and went back to the seats. As she carefully placed down the tray of food on the table, she noticed how the froggo was eyeing on the cake. 

“You bought cake? Is it for your dinner?” Yeojin said in a hushed tone, knowing her friend has been on a strict diet lately. 

“No.. it’s for..us.” The girl stammered between words as her eyes tried to match up on the same level as the other party. 

“Thanks for the dessert then.” The younger girl then picked up one of the forks and shoved a piece of cake into her balloon mouth. 

The bat could only smile at her friend’s nonchalant attitude. 

It was getting late, so the girls have decided to pack up and leave. While on the way to the bus stop, Choerry noticed some cream on the corner of Yeojin’s lips and was ready to wipe it off when..

“Don’t.” Yeojin’s harsh voice caught the bat off-guard this time. 

As silence enveloped around them, she started to break down and cry. Choerry, seemingly knows what’s going on, tried to explain but she was cut off in the middle. 

“Don’t do that. I’m just going to get hurt. If you only treat me as a friend all this time, then so be it. It’s not like holding these feelings since young is going to help me this much..” The shorter girl said between sobs while facing away. 

The bat saw through her friend’s facade and went in closer to hug the girl tight. Even after a minute of struggle, the frog still succumbed to the strength of the taller girl. 

“But I thought you didn’t like me in the first place and-” Yeojin turned around to see the bat holding in her tears as well. 

“Yerim.. I- I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry-” The shorter girl then hugged the taller bat around the waist as both girls let their tears flow. 

“Yeojin, I wiped food off your mouth because I always thought of it as a sign of affection. My parents would always do that to each other whenever one got food on their faces, so I did the same.. I didn’t know you wouldn’t like it that much. And-” The once cheerful girl broke down as well in the arms of the frog, whose tears are ready to go for the second round. 

“I didn’t know about that.. I’m sorry for misunderstanding as you not wanting to kiss me and-” It was almost certainly a huge shock for the frog when her lips were being snatched away from her in that split second after she let her worries off her chest. 

“Ye-- Yer-im..” The crying bat’s name was called out as the two kissed each other fervently under one of the street lamps. 

With a few warm breaths escaping off the mouths of both girls, Yeojin was happy to get what she asked for and she blushed at the thought of Choerry licking her lips before they moved away from each other at the last second. 

“That’s a bit too mean of you..” Yeojin wriggled herself away from the arms of the bat, before allowing herself to be pulled in once more into the arms of her friend. 

“So.. are we girlfriends now?” Choerry asked the girl in front of her, and her face went off when she said the last word herself. 

“Why do you think we kissed then?” The shorter girl was back with her mischief and she quickly pecked the taller girl on the cheeks while being on tippy-toes. 

“You dummy..” Choerry then laughed to relieve the remaining tension between her and the other girl. 

The two girls then snuggled with each other before continuing their way back home with their hands tightly grabbing onto each other.


End file.
